The Harold Song
by LexxieKra
Summary: Sollux and Aradia win cutest couple award every year sadstuck drabble


You were so happy for it to be the end of your freshman year, you couldn't wait for high school to be over already. But in high school tradition, today yearbooks came out. You watched people you would do your best to never talk to again sign yours and pass theirs around, the typical "have a great summer" messages floating around the room. You saw across the cafeteria three people change direction towards you, tensing until you realized who it was, You scooted over so your Girlfriend Aradia could slid in beside you, letting your other two friends take the other side of the table, Nepeta and Karkat slid in, Karkat's annoyed look reflected yours. Nepeta however, was holding her yearbook and bouncing in her seat, staring at you.  
"What'th up Nep?" you asked, not even trying to have the effort to be annoyed at your lisp.  
"Have any of you looked at class supurrlitives?" she frowned and set her book down when she got three mutual headshakes. She flipped it open and held it up, watching all of you scan the page until there in the corner, you seen what she was talking about it. You felt your face get warm and Aradia giggled and and took the book so she could get a closer look. Sure enough, You and Aradia picture was at the bottom, deeming you with the "cutest couple" award. Aradia planted a kiss on your cheek and even Karkat was impressed. High fiving you, you started thinking maybe high school didn't suck as bad.

Sophomore year rolled through with little interesting happenings, no great perhaps to be found in fucking nowhere-ville, But it was the end of the year again, and you were suddenly enveloped in a dark, silky curtain and your girlfriend leaned over your shoulder, her crazy long hair falling all around you both. She held out a book in front of you and pointed her red nail to the page, you took the book and focused on what she was trying to show you.  
"Holy Thit, we did it again, we mutht be the fucking wonder twinth" You had won cutest couple again, Aradia fist bumped you and kissed you, You were shortly joined by Nepeta, who had found you just to pin two glittery buttons to both you and Aradia that proclaimed  
CUTEST COUPLE  
SOLRADIA  
You grumbled a complaint that made Nepeta Roll her eyes, but you pinned it to your wall when you got home and would glance at it often, unable to stop the smile that came with it.

Junior year had been crazy, Nepeta and Karkat started dating, Karkat's other friend Dave had gotten the class president, Feferi, pregnant, and everyone huddled in groups to talk about colleges. This time when yearbooks came around, you where on a bench, Aradia leaning against you, lying so her legs dangled off the edge and her sneakers occasionally scuffed on the ground.  
"Here comes Nepeta" She said without looking away from the cloud she was staring at, and sure enough before you could even look around to locate the short girl, she appeared at your side, making you jump a little. Aradia smiled and finally sat up, finally stopping her scrutinizing of the cloud. Nepeta pressed to ribbon badges into your hands  
"we haven't even looked yet"you mumbled looking down at the yellow and red badges that once again read  
CUTEST COUPLE  
SOLRADIA  
but you passed yours to Aradia anyway, who held in as nepeta dug through her bag for her yearbook. Neither you or Aradia had collected yours yet, but Nepeta pulled hers out and flipped it open, this time, the picture was a candid of you pushing Aradia on the swings, the banner underneath read  
"Third year running, Cutest couple" Aradia quickly put on her pin and a fixed yours to your shirt.  
"We Are most definitely the wonder twins" she nudged your shoulder and entangled her fingers with yours. You relaxed and laughed, you didn't think high school could make you this happy sometimes. When you got home it of course went on the wall next to the one from last year and the one Nepeta made for freshman year to "catch up". You decided it was now a personal challenge to get it again senior year.

You woke up, your eyes still closed as you tried to register the sound that was stopping your sleep. Cracking your eyes open, you automatically focused on the three overly glittery badges hung on the wall, they sparkled warmly in the glow of your computer monitor, but you shuffled to a more awake level when you realized the sound was your phone vibrating, you glared at the too bright screen that showed Karkat was calling you, even though it was three in the morning.  
"KK, I thwear to the all godth, why are you awake?" you flopped back into bed and listened for his reply  
"Sollux.."  
"KK...Are you..crying?" you focused in a little more and sure enough you heard your best friend crying  
"No!..Yes..Look Sollux, there's been…. Nepeta's coming to get you, just..get dressed. I'm sorry" before he hung up. You stared at your phone in confusion, you stood up and slipped on some probably clean clothes and your shoes. You seen the headlights span over your house as Nep pulled in, locking the house behind you, you got into the car, to find a very solemn Nepeta, she looked like she had been crying pulled you into a hug before kissing your cheek and returning to the steering wheel, the silence in the car was driving you crazy until  
"Nep, whatth goin on, why ith everyone crying?" she just shook her head and pulled over, throwing it into park, she let her head fall forward until she was resting on the steering wheel  
"Sollux, there's been an accident" your stomach twisted while you remained confused  
"Aradia..She…" Nepeta started crying again, and pointed up the road. You felt numb, but you threw open the car door and started running the way she had pointed. Sure enough, several blocks later you seen Karkat standing outside police tape. A few feet away was Aradia's car, smashed into a tree. Karkat grabbed ahold of you before you could start screaming, and that's the last thing you remember, aside from a hint of something shiny lighting up with each rotation of the police light, you realized later that you were seeing the cutest couple badges, Aradia had stuck them to her dashboard last week.

Senior year.. was a blur in all honesty, You didn't eat much, didn't do a lot of school work, and were impressed you were even practicing for graduation with Karkat and the rest of your class right now. You shuffled along, just ready to get it over with already when a couple kids came in with boxes and started passing out yearbooks. Karkat tucks his and yours, you sat down and refused to look as karkat flipped through it. You turned when you heard him suck in breath  
"What ith it?" you asked dryly, Karkat stared at you for a minute before showing you a page near the front, an entire page, for the cutest couple of the year. There was a picture of you and Aradia before junior prom you hadn't wanted to go, but you had fun. You held Aradia Bridal style in the picture, both of you smiling there was no tomorrow. You made some kind of choking side and took the book from karkat, rubbing your hand page, taking in every bit of her features, frozen in time. You didn't realize you were crying until Karkat had an arm wrapped around you, you cried, for the first time in a long time, you cried. Karkat led you out of the gym, shooing away any sympathetic people, he set you against the wall and let you cry it out. You left school after that, you didn't go to graduation that night, but you spent it on a blanket next to her grave, where you had pinned a cutest couple badge you made yourself to your shirt, hers rested against the cold stone.  
You spent several hours lying there before you heard voices. From the Darkness emerged Aradia's sister, Damara, who approached you awkwardly, you scooted over on the blanket and she sat beside you. The two of you sat in silence before she started talking to Aradia, you watched the one sided conversation and eventually you joined in too. Talking with Megido sisters. After about an hour, you and Damara where in hysterical fits of laughter, recalling and sharing all your favorite memories of Aradia.  
Karkat and Nepeta showed up, told you they had grabbed your diploma and put it in your car, the four of crowded onto the blanket.  
"This is kinda like when we all spent the night freshman year" Nepeta commented, and you smiled, remembering the five of you crowded into the small living room for movies and sleep. when the sun began to rise, you all went different directions, you where the last one to leave, waving to the others as they left, you stood, stared at her picture and bent, pressing a brief kiss to it's smooth surface before stepping back.  
"I mith you"  
a red butterfly landed on the polished rock in front of you, you stared at in surprise before it took off again and flew away into the sunrise. You watched until it was out of sight, you felt a smile creep onto your face before turning and heading back towards your car.


End file.
